Solo curiosidad
by Makie Karin
Summary: ¿Qué importa sí me gusta? Aunque no me gusta, pero si me llegara a gustar... sería imposible, pues él es del otro bando. /fem Lavi/ Lavyu.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** Ningún personaje es mío. Son todos de Hoshino Katsura.

 ** _Pareja:_** Lavyu.

 ** _Título:_** Solo curiosidad.

 ** _Resumen:_** ¿Qué importa sí me gusta? Aunque no me gusta, pero si me llegara a gustar... sería imposible, pues él es del otro bando.

Hola... De nuevo yo con un lavyu. Creo que se esta volviendo una adicción... ¿Esto debería considerarlo algo bueno o malo? Mn... en fin ¡A leer!

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1._**

* * *

 ** _Primera vista._**

* * *

Me vio ¿Cierto?

Bueno está viendo aquí aproximadamente por unos 5 minutos. De seguro que me vio. Aunque… puede que esté viendo a otra persona. Según la posición de sus ojos parece que me ve, pero quizás está pensando en algo muy importante y entonces parece que me ve, pero no es así. De cualquier forma ¿Por qué no puedo parar de verlo?

No es que me guste después de todo. Ese chico es nuevo y solo… no sé, él comenzó a verme y yo me siento observada, no me agrada ello y… ¿Qué tal si es un acosador? Me podría violar y matar, es muy peligroso.

Pero… ¿Me está viendo? Creo que nunca lo podré saber totalmente.

Uh, espera, sí me vio. Me está viendo ahora mismo. ¿Por qué me ve? ¿Será que le gusto? Bueno siendo yo una chica linda no hay motivos para decir lo contrario. Es de esperar después de todo… pero… ¿Qué querrá de mí? Tal vez es tímido y no puede hablar conmigo.

La verdad es que al ser yo la nueva… tendría que… ¿Hablarle primero? Podría hacerlo y así ayudarle con eso de hablar a una chica tan linda como yo. Pero si le ayudo pensara que a mí me gusta él. Pero eso es mentira… ¿Mentira? Bah, es mentira.

Entonces podría…

—¿Lavi?

—¿Uh?

Al verla me da una sonrisa leve. Luego ríe un poco. Yo no comprendo lo gracioso de la situación, pero solo la veo sin hacer más. De seguro que ese chico me sigue viendo y aun me pregunto por qué me ve. Ya pasaron unos 6 minutos desde que me ve y es algo incómodo.

—¿A quién ves?

—¿Ah? —Me siento brevemente avergonzada por la obviedad de mi mirada. Pero para disimular un poco rio— A nadie. Estaba pensando en algo…

—¿De seguro que no estabas viendo a Kanda?

 _"¿Quién?"_ Quiero preguntar a pesar que ya sé a quién se refiere. Pero ella me hace una señal para que vea a ese chico que me ve. ¿Lenalee lo conoce? Bueno ella está mucho tiempo en ese colegio y no sería raro que lo conociera, a pesar que ella es menor que él. Además que Lee es muy conocida por muchas personas, entonces… sí, es muy probable que lo conozca, pero… ¿Qué tipo de relación tiene con él? Tal vez ha hablado con él, quizás son amigos y en cierto momento salieron —lo que tampoco sería raro—. También lo algo probable sería que solo lo conozca de mirada y nunca antes haya hablado con él.

A pesar que ya llevo como un mes en este nuevo colegio aun no sé el nombre de ese chico. Todo el mundo le llama "Kanda" o el chico que da más miedo que el mismo diablo. En realidad ese chico tiene mucha reputación de chico malo. En sus estudios tampoco veo que sea un genio, es más creo que tiene mucha dificultad con algunas materias. Siempre ve a la ventana con expresión seria y aburrida. Hasta el momento no he escuchado mucho su voz y tampoco he intentado hablarle mucho.

—No…

Silbo, pero Lenalee me ve con esa misma expresión de "¿En serio?" Ella no me cree y también sé que esta ya es una batalla perdida. Debo aceptar que sí lo he visto, ya que he sido muy obvia con eso. Además que para mí desgracia, no es fácil engañar a Lenalee, a pesar que ella es menor que yo. Esto ha sido un estúpido descuido de mi parte, entonces después de unos minutos donde Lenalee quiere una respuesta cierta, solo suelto un leve soplido para hacer que mi pelo se vaya de mi cara.

—Bueno, sí. Lo he estado viendo, pero eso es porque él me veía. Me pone nerviosa ¿Sabes?

Ella me ve con una cara curiosa, luego voltea para ver a "Kanda". No sé qué pensar, pues sí ella quiere ver disimuladamente es más obvia que yo. Quizás le quiera reñir porque me ve todo el rato, que tampoco sería raro siendo Lenalee. O tal vez simplemente quiere ver mejor a ese chico… Un rato.

—¡Kanda!

Ella grita, sí, ella llama al chico ese. De cierta manera siento que mi corazón late —una milésima de segundo— más rápido. ¿Qué quiere lograr Lenalee con esto? ¿Lo quiere reñir frente de mí? ¿Quiere golpearlo? La verdad es que Lenalee es alguien inesperada y… la mayoría de sus actos no puedo predecirlos muy bien. Pero no la conozco demasiado se podría decir. Apenas unos… dos a tres meses. Tampoco es tanto.

A ver… según la expresión de Lenalee y según la reacción de "Kanda" —que fue levantar la mirada y verla casi frunciendo el ceño— deduzco que se conocen. Tal vez como una amistad, puesto que si fueran novios ese chico estaría sentado junto a Lenalee y no lejos. De ser conocidos no lo creo, puesto que no llamas a un conocido y le invitas a sentarse junto a nosotras siendo que este tiene una reputación de mierda. Son amigos, de eso estoy segura.

Pero si son amigos no creo que le riña, entonces quizás le hable. Lenalee parece muy feliz para querer hacer algo violento o… Ella quiere hablarle. Tal piense que yo le gusto y quiera ayudarle con la difícil tarea de hablar con una chica como yo. La opción que ese chico sea tímido aún tiene validez. Entonces todo cobra sentido.

Pero él chico niega a la invitación. Es tímido, oh sí, estoy casi segura de ello. Yo quiero molestarlo con eso, pero no lo logro, ya que Lenalee infla los cachetes —como siempre hace cuando se molesta— y le grita que venga. Es una orden ahora, no le está preguntado. Yo pienso que algo malo va a salir de esto, ya que lo que me dijeron de ese chico es que es muy agresivo, que no tiene paciencia y… Lenalee tampoco se va a dejar reñir ni mucho menos agredir por alguien.

Me da curiosidad lo que pasara, pero oh, ¿No hay ninguna riña? Ese chico se para enojado y se acerca sin decir palabra. Esto es bastante raro y oh, ese chico tiene ojos azules. No lo había notado antes… ojos azules… es japonés… de seguro que no es un japonés puro. Oh, que interesante.

—¿Qué quieres Lenalee?

Su voz seria y… no parece tímido. Parece molesto, pero aun así pasivo. No me nota y tampoco me saluda. Es como si yo no existiera. Tampoco me ve de soslayo. Quizás no me estaba viendo a mí, sino a Lenalee… ¿Sí le gusta Lenalee? Eso también puede ser muy probable, puesto que Lenalee es linda después de todo, muchas personas gustan de ella y, además, con la actitud pasiva que tiene Kanda ante la orden que le dio Lee, puede significar sentimientos en medio.

Me siento —un poco, muy poco, poquitísimo— decepcionada. No lo sé quizás mi ego fue dañado en esa ocasión, pero era obvio que a mí no me gusta él. Solo era… mi ego, sí solo eso.

—Kanda, te presento a Lavi una amiga mía.

Yo le saludo con una sonrisa leve, mientras que él frunce el ceño. ¿No le caí bien? No puedo creer que a alguien no le agrade, al menos no en primeras vistas, claro.

—No otra vez. Déjame en paz Lenalee.

Pestañeo un poco sin comprender. Con esto es mucho más obvio que son amigos que tienen una historia larga.

—Oh, no seas así Kanda. Además, ella me dijo que tú le estabas viendo. ¿Eso es verdad?

"Kanda" me ve con sus orbes azules, parece muy molesto. ¿Me habré confundido?

—No.

Voz agria, amenazadora. Comprendo por qué dicen algunos que da mucho miedo.

—Eso es mentira, estaban viendo aquí al menos unos seis minutos. Si no me veías a mí, veías a Lenalee.

—Tsk, yo nunca te vería a ti. Tampoco estaba viendo a Lenalee. Deja de inventarte una cosa que no es cierta. —Vio a Lenalee y luego dijo:— Si eso es todo lo que querías decirme, me voy.

Con paso molesto se fue sin decir más. Es muy… agresivo. No le caí bien… para nada. Resople un poco. No entiendo como no le puedo caer bien a alguien, mayormente la gente me adora… a menos que conozca cierta parte mía… en fin, casi todo el mundo me ama, no comprendo como ese chico no.

—Perdona —Comienza a decir Lenalee—. Kanda puede ser un poco… descortés algunas veces y…

—No te preocupes, creo que yo solo me equivoque.

Ella me ve un rato.

¿Estaba tan distraída para decir que me veía? Pero… eso nunca había pasado, cuando yo digo que pasa algo, siempre está pasando. Quizás tuvo vergüenza de admitir que veía a Lenalee o a mí. De igual forma ese chico parece alguien que no aceptara cosas porque sí… ¿Será tímido? Por su actitud brusca parece que no lo es, pero tal vez por dentro lo sea. Pero… creo que esto lo estoy pensando demasiado… y debería concentrarme en otras cosas… como… otras cosas que debería estar haciendo en vez de estar sentada junto a Lenalee.

Si el viejo me vería ahora mismo, de seguro que me golpearía. Me pregunto qué haría Lenalee si viera a Panda golpeándome. ¿Se atrevería a reñirlo? Sería interesante ver tal cosa, pero… creo que nunca se encontraran, a menos que alguna vez mágicamente el viejo venga a este colegio a saber si hago las cosas que digo hacer. Ojala que ese día nunca llegue. Debería comenzar ya con esas actividades antes que se dé cuenta, pero…

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Ah, sí. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Bueno… siento que estas algo triste.

Río.

—¿Por qué lo estaría? Estoy perfecta.

—¿Segura? Pensé que lo que paso con Kanda te había afectado…

—¿Por qué lo haría? Hablando de eso. Se conocen ¿cierto?

—Él es mi amigo de infancia. Lo conocí cuando tenía cinco años.

—Comprendo… se sentía que ustedes dos se conocían desde hace tiempo. —Sonrío.

—Y… a ti Lavi. Te gusta ¿Cierto?

Abro mis ojos y la veo. ¡¿Qué clase de idea es esa?! Río un poco, pero extrañamente no sale muy bien esa risa. Maldición la pregunta vino de la nada y no estaba preparada para recibirla. Lenalee de verdad que tiene una mente muy fluida. Piensa en cosas que no son ciertas y muy exageradas. Pero supongo que cualquier persona diría eso. Una chica que ve a un chico es un significativo del sentimiento amoroso. La verdad es que eso es mentira, al menos en mi caso. A mí no me gusta ese chico… solo… es interesante.

—No… Como puedes creer.

Lenalee aún me ve. Creo que no me cree.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Es la primera vez que haga un fem-Lavi, pero... un día se me vino a la mente la frase del principio "Me vio ¿Cierto?" y he intentando entrar en la cabeza de Lavi para hacer esta historia. Ir y desvariar mucho. Creo que lo logre. Lo más interesante de todo esto, es que no quise que sea humor... pero como que eso salió naturalmente solo con los desviaros de nuestro protagonista.

Veo que esta historia solo tendrá com capítulos... aunque depende de eso el final que (como siempre) tengo dos... auqnue me inclino más a uno que a otro. Bueno, eso se verá después... cuando acabe el fic.

Espero que les haya gustado y que... haya comentarios.

El próximo capítulo saldrá dentro de unos días (si mi crédito no me traiciona) Ya esta hecho y todo, solo falta ponerlo.

Nos leemos en otra.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, creo que me vuelvo flash, con lo rápido que escribo jaja.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2._**

 ** _Investigación._**

* * *

 _Curiosidad… es algo muy importante para mí ser. Es la señal de mi vida, de mi inteligente. Sin ella podría morir… bien tal vez exagero, pero la verdad es que para mí es algo muy importante. El dicho "el gato murió por su curiosidad" es algo que no me aplica a mí. No soy una felina. Así que yo hago todo lo posible para saciar esta curiosidad que algunas veces no me deja dormir._

 _Con todo esto recalco una y mil veces que la investigación de Kanda Yu —su nombre al fin lo descubrí gracias a dicha investigación— no fue más que curiosidad._

 _Después del día en que conocí un poco de ese chico, tuve una gran curiosidad de saber cómo era en realidad. Pues quise saber si ese chico de verdad es tímido o no, si le gusta Lenalee o no y…, mil y una cosas más que mi curiosidad grita por saber. Entonces… al día siguiente hable con una que otra persona._

 _Hable con Moyashi, —apodo dado por Yu, el cual me encanto— él me contó la vez donde se conoció con Yu —donde el odio a primer contacto floreció— Cuenta que ese día él había comprado toda la comida posible y felizmente caminó hacía una mesa para poder comer dicho festín. Pero antes de llegar a su destino, chocó con alguien levemente —¡Se encontró con Yu!— Allen como el chico bueno que es, se disculpó de inmediato. La historia no queda ahí, pues si quedara ahí sería muy aburrida y escueta. Sino que después de eso, Yu agarró a Moyashi y lo botó encima de una mesa —por suerte— vacía. Yu se fue diciendo un: "Ve por donde caminas, estorbo". Allen aclaró que si bien el golpe contra la mesa fue doloroso, lo que en verdad le dolió —y comenzó con el odio hacía Yu— fue el hecho que toda la comida que compró acabó en el suelo sucio de la cafetería. Yo me reía a más no poder al escuchar tal cosa y Allen recalcó que odiaba a "Bakanda" —un insulto bastante ingenioso se podría decir._

 _Con Lenalee me confesó que Yu sufre ataques de ira y que más de una vez había golpeado a gente hasta dejarla inconsciente, —lo cual me pareció mucho más curioso— pero a pesar de todo era muy buena gente. Ella asegura muy firmemente que él es una buena persona y no solo eso, sino que es el mejor chico que conoció en su vida —con esto último me pregunte si a Lenalee le gusta Yu—. Ella relató que una vez estuvo enferma de varicela y que una de las pocas personas que le visito fue Yu, a pesar que Yu nunca antes se había enfermado de dicho virus. Dice que Yu le trajo té verde, aclarándole que creía que con eso mejoraría. Con eso no mejoro, pero la intensión cuenta… dijo ella. Después de eso yo le pregunte a ella si le gusta Yu, pues eso tampoco sería raro. Ella me vio sonriendo y me dijo "No, ¿Pero si me gustara sentirías celos?". Maldita Lena._

 _Me contacte con Marie —con ello descubrí que Yu tiene tres hermanos adoptivos— que en un principio no me quiso decir nada sobre Yu. Pero como mi boca es magnífica pude sacar información al australiano —em… sí sé que es australiano…—. Dice que Yu exclama que no tiene ningún amigo, aunque Marie afirma que si tiene uno —que supuse que era Lenalee— Con ello me dio a entender es terco, muy terco. Es solitario, casi nunca habla y es "difícil de tratar", pero es buena gente… hasta cierta parte, me dijo al final._

 _Mientras que Deisya —su otro hermano— reclama que Yu es una mierda. Un desgraciado. Él me dijo que "Si trata mal a gente que conoce, imagínate que hace con los que sí conoce". Parece que no le agrada mucho._

 _Chouji —su último hermano— solo aclaro que no sabía por qué Tiedoll —padre adoptivo de Yu— lo quiere tanto._

 _Al igual que hable un poco las personas de mi curso, Chicas y chicos me dijeron cosas muy contrarias. Algunas chicas creían firmemente que Yu es una persona sensible y amable por dentro. Que puede ser un caballero si lo quisiera y bla, bla, bla. Otras chicas afirman que solo es un arrogante de cara linda. Los chicos protestan contra Yu, pues ellos dicen que Yu es un cabrón con cara andrógina. Dice que más de una vez chicas lindas —según los chicos preciosas— le declararon a Yu y este —"cruelmente"— les rechazaba. Muchos chicos lo odian, algunas chicas lo quieren._

 _Cuando hable con una chica, Emilia, ella comentó que le gustó Yu desde que lo vio, pero que no le habló casi nunca, pues no puede ya que este no quiere responderle. Ella se siente molesta con eso, pero… tampoco hace nada._

 _Con tantas teorías concluyo que toda esta investigación fue una pérdida de tiempo. La verdad ¿Qué estaba esperando sacar de gente que no está acostumbrada a sacar información? Muchos solo siguen la corriente de los rumores, otros solo repiten lo que les dicen y los peores son aquellos que sin conocerlo dicen cosas horribles. Supongo que los rumores vuelen a tal punto que pierden coherencia de repente._

 _Como un compañero me dijo que Yu era algo así como "termineitor" en la vida real._

 _Lo peor de esta experiencia es que en vez de sacar las dudas de lo que son —o eran— Yu y Lena, estas empeoraron. Pues algunas chicas me dijeron "Nah, no lo intentes. Kanda es de Lenalee". Ellas pensaban que yo quería algo con Yu… pobres ingenuas que siguen con la corriente común de la atracción inexistente en mi caso. En fin, muchos me dicen que Yu a la única chica que habla bien es a Lenalee y es más, ella le grita y todo, pero la única vez que hubo un acto cercano a lo agresivo fue cuando Kanda se soltó de un agarre de Lenalee. No le gritó y si lo hizo nadie está enterado. Entonces… con esto se puede intuir dos cosas, entre estuvieron saliendo o que Yu gusta de Lee._

 _Sí Lenalee siente algo por Yu, es bastante cruel consigo misma. Ella prácticamente me dijo "Sal con Kanda" Y a lo que sé nadie hace eso cuando le gusta un chico. Al menos… yo no lo haría. Aunque yo… soy un caso especial cuando se habla de sentimientos… Panda siempre dice que ese tipo de cosas arruinan la vida y que no son necesarios. Sobre todo el amor, esa cosa es un droga que no tengo permitido ni quiera rosarla._

 _En fin, a veraguare si a Lenalee le gusta o no Yu en otra ocasión. Pues ahora mismo solo me interesa como es Yu._

 _Bien… con todas las cosas variables que me dijeron en este tiempo, puede pensar que Yu es alguien cerrado, nunca habla con alguien y es misterioso. ¿Quién puede ser así? Solo Yu._

 _Pero la idea de cómo es él, sigue siendo algo sosa e incompleta. La gente no me da lo que quiero, así que debo ponerme yo en la investigación, ser mi mismo agente para averiguarlo. No se puede confiar en alguien. Según lo que dijo Napoleón "Si quieres que algo se haga bien, hazlo tú mismo"._

 _Creo que eso debí hacerlo desde un principio, pues perdí mucho tiempo –una semana— en esta investigación vana. Lo peor de todo es que todo el mundo me pregunto lo mismo "¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¿Acaso te gusta Kanda?" Maldita gente que cree que no puedo tener solo curiosidad acerca de un chico sin que haya esos sentimientos. ¿Acaso una chica no puede investigar de un chico sin el "amor" en medio?_

 _Maldita gente mente cuadrada._

 _En fin, desde mañana… desde hoy —pues son las dos de la mañana— voy a averiguar de Yu. Este informe se acaba aquí._

…

Hoy, lo he estado viendo.

Sí, bueno, lo primero que se debe hacer es verlo, aunque hablarse sería bastante fácil considerando mi facilidad con las palabras, pero en esta ocasión me parece que es mucho mejor verlo y saber un poco de sus actos. Sí, por eso mismo yo lo he estado viendo toda la mañana. No hay otra razón más que eso.

He notado en esta pequeña mañana —y considerando que antes ya lo veía— que Yu tiene una rutina programada. Siempre llega a clases a la misma hora, —tan puntual como un reloj— siempre sale del aula y se va del comedor en un tiempo determinado. Se va del colegio siempre solo y si alguien lo quiere acompañar se niega. Yu, siempre tiene el mismo horario.

Lo mejor… para esta investigación, es que averigüe, digo, que coincidentemente yo y Yu compartimos el mismo horario para salir de nuestras casas —y que la casa de Yu solo se encuentra a cuadras de distancia de la mía—. Siempre me encuentro con él, pues Yu tiene una ruta programada y por cosas del destino yo también tengo la misma ruta.

Panda exagera diciendo que ahora voy más "temprano" de lo normal, pero bah, siempre fue mi horario… solo que antes no estaba muy acostumbrada a seguirlo y entonces… todo el mundo piensa que estoy despertando temprano por Yu. ¡Vaya bobada! Yo nunca haría tal cosa.

En fin, hay más coincidencias que tenemos en común. Como que… ambos no podemos resistir pasar deportes con pelo suelto —¿Mencione que tiene el pelo largo? Bueno, es muy largo. Más largo que el mío— Creo que él se distrae muy fácilmente, igual que yo. Pues algunas veces veo que Yu solo ve la ventana y parece como absorbido con sus pensamientos. Quiero saber qué es lo que piensa en esos momentos, pues parece que quiere que algo suceda en ese mismo momento o… quizás espera ver a alguien.

Una que otra vez se va más apresurado de lo normal. Siempre camina rápido —tan rápido que a veces no le puedo seguir el paso hasta su… hasta cierta parte del recorrido— pero hay veces donde va muy rápido y desaparece de mi rango de mi vista. Me pregunto qué debe hacer para irse de esa manera. Alguna que otra vez pienso que puede estar reuniéndose con otra persona, pero creo que eso no es posible, según lo que sé a Yu no le gustar juntarse con gente. Entonces… ¿A dónde va?

Cada vez lo veo me da más curiosidad y esa emoción crece. La emoción de saber cómo es él. No hay nada de sentimientos en medio, de ello voy a asegurar muchas veces. Solo es… curiosidad, una que no me deja dormir, una que hace que Yu aparezca en mis sueños. Una curiosidad que hace que lata mi corazón cuando lo veo. Sí, una curiosidad fuerte y poderosa.

Lenalee desde eso me ha estado preguntado si en verdad no le quiero decir los "sentimientos" que ella cree que tengo. Ella es algo molestosa con ese tema y me ha llegado a fastidiar.

Yo puedo ser todo sonrisas, pero tengo un límite con todo esto. Yo tengo mucha paciencia, pero esta ya ha llegado a colapsar, pues Lenalee insiste con eso casi cada día. He llegado al punto de casi gritarle que yo no siento nada y es más, casi le digo que no puedo sentir nada. Por poco y mi lengua me traiciona, pero logre que mi sonrisa viva y mi paciencia aumente. Oh, Panda estaría orgulloso de mí… pero mejor que no se entere de eso.

Mn… ah, este último también descubrí algo muy bueno, después de mi clases de ruso —que acaba ya muy tarde en la noche— Yu sale de sus clases de Kendo y como vivimos cerca, él… como que me acompaña hasta cierta parte. Bueno "acompañar" tal vez sería exagerado, pero al menos está presente cuando yo voy a casa sola. Esta es otra de las miles de coincidencias que hemos tenido dentro del mes, aunque esta, de alguna manera rara, se siente diferente y más especial que las otras…

De averiguar de él… la verdad es que no sé mucho.

En este mes fue un proceso lento. No es que no sepa cómo hablarle o sacarle información, sino que… simplemente ya comencé con las actividades que me da Panda, así que mi tiempo es reducido y… no puedo. Es así de simple, no hay tiempo y no sé mucho de él.

Aunque dudo mucho que sea "buen tipo" al menos el tan buen tipo que asegura Lenalee que es. De ser tímido también está en debate, pues… nunca vi un chico tímido tan violento y brusco como él. La verdad es que lo único que hice en todo este mes fue dar más dudas que respuestas. Maldita sea Yu y su misteriosa personalidad.

Lo único que sé, es que nada sé.

Bueno, este informe acaba aquí y… mi desperdicio de un mes.

.

Al acabar mi informe veo la sala de clases, claro, no hay nadie. Debería dejar de desvariar en los cursos. Me paro cansada, la verdad es que pienso que perderme un día de mis clases de violín no me matara —a menos que Panda se entre de tal cosa— entonces salgo del aula. Bien… de seguro que Yu ya se fue y que ya debe de estar en su casa. Supongo que como hoy no tengo clases de ruso tampoco lo veré en la noche. Y como hoy es viernes, solo lo veré el lunes.

Suspiro… la curiosidad de verdad que es cansadora.

Algunas veces me pregunto en que pasaría si no tuviera curiosidad. Quizás mi vida sería menos entretenida o quizás sería más tranquila. Quién sabe. Pero también se dice que la alta curiosidad es evidencia de un alto coeficiente intelectual. Yo al ser una genio era obvio que sería curiosa… Me pregunto si Yu es curioso. No lo veo tan… inteligente.

Bueno, quizás exagero, pero al nunca hablar con él solo me aferro a lo que veo en clases y ahí, nunca parece muy listo.

Algunas veces me da ganas de ser su profesora para saber si es inteligente o no, pero… sé que me rechazara, pues sé un poco de él y… sé que es muy orgulloso. Me pregunto si será machista… pues quizás no acepte mi ayuda porque soy una "chica". Y sí lo es… ¿Podría ser? Bueno, hasta conocerlo no puedo decir nada de nada, así que con ello me quedo con la duda… por ahora.

Uh, ¿Por qué la luz del sol es tan brillante? Me molesta a mi ojo… Mn… mi ojo. Aún recuerdo como perdí mi ojo. Me da un poco de risa pensar que algunas personas decían que "No eres muy femenina con ese parche". No me importa ser "femenina" para mí esa palabra es una bobería. Muchas personas la dicen, pero no le veo el significado. ¿Qué es ser femenina? ¿Qué sentido tiene? Ninguno. Solo es una palabra usada para determinar el comportamiento de una mujer.

Vaya tontera…

Sí yo me veo bien con… ¿Verme bien? Bah, esta cicatriz no es lo mejor para tenerla en una cara…, pero tampoco puedo quejarme, pues no hay nada que hacer y entonces…

¿Verme bien?

¿Me veo bien?

Bueno, soy llamativa… creo.

Oh, vamos, no debería estar pensando en eso, en esto. Sería mejor distraerme un rato.

Veo a los alrededores para dejar de pensar en las cosas absurdas que mi mente quiere pensar. El lugar está vacío y silencioso. A lo lejos veo una pareja de enamorados. Mh… no me agrada ver tal cosa, no sé, creo que lo veo algo tedioso ver esas parejas abrazándose en la calle, besándose y etc. Como que me da asco.

Aparto la vista, lo bueno es que están en la otra cuadra y entonces no es obligatorio verlos.

El paisaje es lindo. Me gustan estas calles. Hay muchos árboles y es un lugar tranquilo. Estos son las calles que últimamente estoy viendo cada mañana con esta nueva rutina. Es lindo la brisa que sopla. De verdad que hoy me siento bien.

Fue un buen día después de todo. Hoy hable con Allen, Lenalee y casi hablo con Yu. La curiosidad casi me mata al saber que soy yo una de las pocas personas que le llama por su nombre de pila. Dice que a parte de mí solo hay una persona que le llama así. Yo pregunte a Lenalee quién era esa persona, pero justo antes que pudiera responderme ella tuvo que irse. Me dejo con la duda la mala… casi muero de curiosidad. En ese caso Moyashi no pudo ser de mi ayuda, pues él también desconocía el hecho.

Pensar que yo soy la segunda persona que le llama por ese simple y sencillo nombre. Que es…

—Yu.

Me quedo helada. Ese nombre no salió de mis labios.

—Vamos Yu, no seas malo.

Es una voz masculina y está algo cerca de mi presencia. Pero, a ver, deja de pensar en tonteras, Yu no es el único Yu en este mundo. Puede ser que sea otra persona y…

—No…

Mis pasos ya cesaron, es la voz de Yu Kanda. Oh… bueno, entonces él está aquí justo ahora. No sé por qué, pero mi corazón se acelera un poco cuando escuchó su voz. ¿Dónde está? Bueno, para saberlo tendré que girar mi cabeza para intentar verlo.

Me parece raro que no lo haya notado antes, digo, Yu es alguien fácil de saber dónde está. Además estás calles están vacías y las únicas personas que están aquí son yo y la pareja de… No, no es posible. Digo, Yu no está aquí, debo estar mal, si, así es.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque… no, deja de insistir.

Hay un silencio entre todo esto. Yo camino un poco, pero mis pasos son… están algo lentos. Siento mis piernas temblar de alguna forma.

Me resigno, bueno ver a la pareja de enamorados y aclarar que ninguno de ellos es Yu no me matara ¿Cierto?

Al girar mi cabeza, me encuentro con… Yu y un chico. Ese chico no puedo verle toda la cara, solo de perfil. Noto que… al final ese chico si consiguió lo que quería. De seguro —y según lo que escuche— ese chico quería un beso de Yu, pues al final lo consiguió y también logro que yo lo vea.

Sin poder evitarlo he lanzado un pequeño gritito que he logrado callar —algo— con mi mano. Salgo de la escena lo más disimulado —y casi corriendo— como puedo. ¡Qué actuación más tonta he tenido!

No… no puede ser. Digo, ¡¿Yu no era heterosexual?! Además… quizás vi mal y… no, no vi mal. Lo vi con mi único ojo, yo sé lo que vi. Ambos estaban uniendo labios. Era un beso y no hay otra manera para llamarlo. Un suave y lindo beso… ambos cerrando los ojos.

Ese chico parecía tan feliz con ese contacto, mientras que Yu parecía no desagradarle y es más… parecía gustarle.

Oh, no puede ser… digo, si puede ser, pero…, pero…

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Espero que les guste y como se me agoto la inspiración lo suficiente como para hablar más…

Espero que les guste.

Nos leemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, perdón por la poca actualización, es que… bueno, quería que este capítulo saliera hoy, el aniversario de escritora. Cumplo tres años aquí. n.n

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

* * *

 ** _Primer paso._**

* * *

—¡Me dijiste que era hetero!

Al acabar de gritar solo escuchó un bostezo en la otra línea. Luego de unos segundos donde el silencio abunda, frunzo el ceño. Porque vamos, yo estoy ahí hablando de un tema sumamente importante y ella se toma el tiempo de bostezar. Vaya, que desconsiderada.

—¿Qué?

—No te hagas a la que no sabe Lenalee Lee. Me dijiste que era hetero.

—¿De quién estamos hablando?

—De Kanda Yu… ¿Quién más?

—Lavi… ¿Podrías dejar de gritar y hablarle tranquilamente?

Bueno, eso era algo que no podía evitar, pero la verdad estaba haciendo un drama de algo que no me debería importar y… tomo aire. Bien, bien, estoy mejor. Algo más calmada.

—Ahora… dime ¿Qué pasó?

—Yu no es hetero.

—Kanda es heterosexual.

—No, no lo es. Es del otro bando.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Lo vi besándose con un chico, Lenalee. Y si eso no es estar en el otro bando, no sé qué es.

Hay otro silencio, el cual me molesta con ganas.

—¿Estas segura?

—Más que segura.

—¿Con quién?

—Con… un chico, no sé su nombre, oh, espera, se llama Alma.

—¡¿Alma?!

Lo conoce. Su noto de voz y lo sorprendida que parece me da a entender que le conoce. Entonces ella sabía todo esto. ¡¿Por qué no le dijo antes?! Era un dato de suma importancia por… para mi investigación. La cual se vio truncada con la nueva información… era mucho para mí, mucho que analizar y… y…

—Espera, ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

—¿Eh? Ah, lo investigue. En fin, tú lo conoces ¿Verdad?

—Bueno sí, era amigo de Kanda y… bueno, no sabía eso… ¿De verdad los viste…?

—Sí, los vi. Claramente.

—¿Cuándo los viste?

—El viernes.

—… ¿Por qué esperaste hasta este momento para llamarme?

—Porque… primero lo tenía que digerir y…

—Lavi son las dos de la mañana, debemos ir a clases mañana.

—Lo sé, lo sé. No sé me olvida esos detalles. ¿A qué quieres llegar?

—¿Que, por qué no me llamaste otro día o en una hora más aceptable?

—¿Estás diciendo que no puedo llamarte cuando te necesito?

—No digo eso… sino que… —Suspira— Bien. Continua.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que era homosexual?

—No lo sabía. Yo pensaba que era hetero, por eso también intente conseguirle novia —Otro suspiro de Lee— En fin, perdón por darte vanas esperanzas.

—¿Esperanzas? ¿A qué quieres llegar con eso? Yo no tuve ninguna esperanza de algo. ¿Sigues con que a mí me gusta Yu? Por favor, eso no es real y…

—¿Entonces por qué te ves tan alterada con que Kanda este besando a Alma?

Hay un momento de silencio de mi parte. Bueno, era obvio que me iba a impactar tal información, es decir, no estaba preparada para todo esto. Fue mucha información de golpe y… además me sentí molesta por saberlo así y no por mi cuenta. Es decir... ¿Qué hice en este mes y medio? Nada de nada. Y la primera información clara la saco de una escena que no debería haber visto.

Me siento patética. Yo debí hacer sabido eso porque él me lo contara o porque encontrara a ese chico y le hablara. No de un momento inoportuno y no planificado.

Además que —según lo que me dijeron— Kanda ese día se fue rápido —tan rápido como esos días donde no le podía seguir— haciendo fácil la deducción que Kanda sí debía encontrarse con alguien. Con su persona especial que de seguro es su _novio_. De alguna manera se siente raro y mal pensar en que Kanda tenga un _novio._

No es porque me guste —por favor he intentado marcar este hecho muchas veces para que no haya dudas— solo es porque mi curiosidad está gravemente herida y mi orgullo está en un momento crítico. Es demasiado para mí…

Así que inhalo aire por mi boca para poder decir todo lo que quiero decir a Lenalee.

—Es que… mira, yo no pude saberlo por mi cuenta y…

—¿Estas segura que no es simplemente porque te frustraron los intentos de estar con Kanda?

Mis labios tiemblan por… ¿Rabia? Al escuchar eso siento que mis ánimos se desploman. No es porque me gusta —eso no puede ser posible de ninguna manera— Solo… bah, que importa…

—No.

—¿Entonces… cual es el lío?

—Que… — _No sé por qué me importa tanto y quiero saber más de ese chico—_ ¿Conoces a Karma?

—Lavi… me estas asustando ¿Cómo sabes el nombre completo de Alma?

—Ya te dije que investigue. Ese no es el caso… háblame de él.

Otro bostezo de parte de Lee.

—¿No crees que sería mejor decírtelo mañana? Tengo sueño, Lavi y debemos ir a clases.

"Pero yo no puedo dormir…"

—Supongo que si no te digo que sí, pronto acabaré escuchando cosas incoherentes —Doy un suspiro— Está bien, hablamos mañana.

Cuelgo y me quedo con el silencio absoluto, con mis pensamientos absurdos.

Ya son dos días en los cuales no he podido dormir. Ahora creo que pago factura de eso… por lo cual tendría sentido de la llamada molesta que hice a Lee…, pero yo sé que ella podrá decirme lo que quiero saber de Alma Karma. En Facebook no se dice mucho sobre él excepto su nombre y edad (la cual es la misma que la mía y de Yu)

Nunca antes había visto mi techo por tanto tiempo, ahora que me doy cuenta —y de alguna manera rara— que mi techo está sucio. Creo que desde que llegue aquí está así, pero hoy me doy cuenta de eso… ¿Cómo es posible que un techo se pueda ensuciar? Es casi imposible que pase, pero esa huella café está en mi techo… Casi imposible, pero posible ¿Eh? Sí eso… podría pasar en realidad…

No sé por qué, pero cuando me entere que Yu es gay, sentí dos cosas en mi pecho. Una tristeza y felicidad. Era una mezcla entre ambos. Y ahora, no sé cuál de esas dos gana. Aunque eso sí, ahora puedo respirar un poco mejor cuando pienso en Yu. Quizás sea por…

…

He estado pensado en… hablarle.

Digo, ahora pierdo nada de nada con hablarle. Él es del otro bando y yo… pues yo no debo tener sentimientos. Yo… estoy mejor sin emociones o al menos sin el amor…

Ahora mismo él está ahí como siempre, viendo a la ventana esperando algo… ¿Quizás sea a su _novio_? El profesor aún no llega y todos están hablando. Excepto él…

¿Y si le hablo? No pasaría nada.

Quiero hablarle. Deseo eso.

Me paro de mi silla. Doug me ve algo confundido y eso es seguro porque no le hice caso en lo que estaba hablando. Creo que quería algo conmigo, creo. Yu… Kanda Yu es alguien cerrado que aparta a todo el mundo y ahora que lo veo, es muy distinto a lo que soy yo. A lo que todo el mundo ve de mí. Yo parezco ser la persona que atrae gente y que siempre está con alguien. Sonriendo y riendo. Él en cambio siempre serio y frío.

Creo que somos distintos, pero eso es primera instancias. Porque… yo no soy todo sonrisas ¿No?

Me pregunto si _ella_ sería así en su juventud. Espero que no, pues no quiero siquiera pensar en que me parezco a esa persona.

Quisiera saber sí _él_ fue tan extrovertido como yo o si era como la otra parte de mí. Aunque prefiero pensar que no me parezco a ese.

¿Yu se parecerá a sus padres? ¿Cómo son sus padres?

¿Qué habrá pasado para que acabara siendo adoptado?

Sin darme cuenta acabé varada con mis pensamientos. Estoy parada enfrente de su silla y luego, cuando él nota mi presencia, me ve con esos ojos del mar. ¿De quién habrá heredado esos tan lindos ojos?

—¿Qué quieres?

Pestañeo un poco volviendo a la realidad. La sonrisa no quiere ser dibujada en mis labios, pero aun así hago que esta aparezca. De alguna manera me siento nerviosa. ¿Será por qué sé su secreto?

—Hola, Yu.

Frunce el ceño.

Su cara enojada es bastante interesante…

—No me digas por mi nombre, nueva.

 _Nue-va._ Saboreo aquello por lo que he sido llamada. Quiero decirle que me diga por mi nombre, pero ese detalle, ahora mismo, no es de mi interés…

—¿Por qué no puedo llamarte Yu?

 _¿Por qué si Alma te llama Yu? ¿Por qué no puedo?_

—Porque no.

Palabras escuetas, como siempre las he escuchado. Es la primera vez que esas palabras sin información son dirigidas a mí. No sé qué más decirle. Esto nunca antes había pasado en mi vida. Todo el tiempo sabía que decir. ¿Qué le digo? No sé por qué no quiero continuar con la conversación de su nombre, creo que lo veo como algo perdido.

Quizás ese nombre solo le puede decir su querido nombre o quizás hay algo más en medio. De alguna manera, por primera vez, no me veo capaz de seguir con eso.

Mi boca se siente seca y tengo la gran necesidad de irme a tomar algo, pero… sí me voy él se ira y perderé mi oportunidad de hablarle. No quiero eso, ya he dado el primer paso para mi información… no quiero perderla. Veo su cara de forma rápida para intentar pensar en algo.

—¿Eres japonés?

Él levanta una ceja algo confundido. La sonrisa en mí aún no está bien puesta y… vaya, que tontera. ¡Es obvio que es japonés! Qué tontería ha salido de mis labios… Me siento levemente avergonzada, había mil y un preguntas que podía haberle dicho, pero no, yo le dijo la pregunta más obvio de todas.

—Que te importa. Aléjate de mí.

Y se enojó por eso… Es un chico muy difícil ¿Sí le hubiera preguntando otra cosa hubiera actuado diferente? Aunque… creo que eso no importaría, desde un principio que creo el porque me trata así…

—¿Por qué debería alejarme?

 _…porque te caigo mal ¿Cierto?_

—Porque no quiero hablarte. Vete antes que te obligue a hacerlo.

Es una amenaza.

Quiero hablar de nuevo. Simplemente abrir mi boca e intentar hacer una conversación algo más… que dure un poco más. No sabía que era tan difícil hablar con él. Kanda parece que no le agrado para nada. Pero antes que cualquier palabra salga con la sonrisa mal hecha, el curso se calla, pues el profesor viene al aula y saluda a todos.

Mi oportunidad se fue.

.

Cuando el profesor habla acerca de un trabajo en grupo, todos se mueven para ir con personas que le agradan. A pesar que yo son nueva, muchas personas se me acercan para decir que haga trabajo con ellos. El grupo solo debe ser de dos y a pesar que mucha gente me pide, yo rechazo a cada uno.

Antes que pueda escuchar su interrogante para saber el por qué no quiero estar con ellos, me paro para ir con él. Sé que él no querrá estar conmigo, pero al igual que sé que no tendrá otra opción más que aceptar. Vamos… debo averiguar de él y como nadie lo querrá en su equipo pues todo el mundo le teme. Solo quedo yo.

—Yu ¿Hacemos equipo?

Al fin, mi sonrisa es como la de siempre.

—No. Y te dije que no quiere que me llames por mi nombre.

—¿Por qué no? —Pienso si decirle de su nombre o del trabajo—Sabes que el trabajo es obligatorio ¿Verdad? No hay nadie más en este curso que quiera hacer equipo contigo, excepto yo. No tienes opción.

Me ve por unos momentos casi frunciendo el ceño. Puedo escuchar a la gente murmurando algo de que estoy loca o muy enamorada. Maldita gente…

—Puedo hacer el trabajo solo.

—Pude que puedas solo, pero el profesor quiere que lo hagas de dos. Vamos, acepta.

Yu solo suelta un simple _«Tsk»._ Es algo simple y sencillo. Algo sutil, pero aun así molesto. Algo que nunca antes había escuchado que lo hubiera dirigido a mí. ¿Aceptó? Antes de poder confirmarlo el profesor ordena que el tiempo acabo y que ya deberíamos irnos de clases. Yu se para al momento sin decir palabra.

—Hey, Yu.

Se gira a verme un rato.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

Parece molesto…

—¿Somos equipo?

—Tsk —Vuelve a soltar ese sonido suave de sus labios— Supongo.

Y se va.

Cuando sale una sonrisa nace de mis labios. Me siento muy feliz. Agarro mi mochila y salgo de clases. Oh, me siento bien. Ahora por fin podré tener una excusa para hablarle e investigar de él. Podré pasar tiempo con él…

Espera.

¿Por qué me siento tan feliz? Solo es una investigación y eso. Creo que me estoy enfermando. Hay algo raro en mí. Mi corazón late fuerte.

Estoy muy mal… Pero… esto es curiosidad ¿Verdad?

* * *

Este capítulo salió algo más corto que el resto, pero la verdad es que también me costó un montón. Creo que la inspiración me quiere dejar para siempre T-T

En fin, la historia de Lavi tiene matices nada lindos, pero su historia se verá en un momento lento y quizás solo partes que ustedes deberán unirlas. Aunque al menos ahora Lavi ha hablado con Kanda como se debe, XD.

Espero que les guste, hasta la próxima.

Gracias por los reviews.


End file.
